The Paradox with the Crimson Eyes
by VelvetButterflyx
Summary: So this is the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction (please be kind :D). It's set after the events of P3P female route if you chose to save Shinjiro and then romance Akihiko. This chapter may seem a bit slow as its just setting the story...but my story is hopefully going to include the cast of P1, P2 and P4 as it progresses. I hope you like it.


Chapter 1 – Shinjiro Aragaki, 5/4/2010

He woke up. It was still dark, 5am at best. He had become accustom to the lack of sleep the last month, ever since graduation day. Looking up at the ceiling, Shinjiro let out a sigh.

"I guess it's time to get up for your walk Koro-chan, see if we can catch the sunrise over at the shrine." Shinjiro smiled while patting the albino shiba-inu asleep at the side of him.

Koromaru groaned loudly as he stretched awake and strolled toward the door to wait patiently for his friend to join him in their third 'sunrise walk' this week.

Upon opening the door Koromaru's ears perked up, he ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the girl's rooms on the third floor.

"Koro-chan! Come on boy not again.." Shinji hissed as Koromaru disappeared out of sight.

Shinji creeped slowly up the stairs, the last thing he needed was to wake Mitsuru. He winced at the thought of an execution, although the likelihood of that was slim. Mitsuru, just like all of SEES had lost something in themselves. They barely came out of their rooms recently, an execution would at least be a sign she was feeling better.

Koromaru sat outside the door at the end of the hall, the door that hadn't been entered since graduation day. Behind it, Shinji could hear sobbing. Taking a deep breath as his heart held its beat, he unlocked the door. On the bed was not the inhabitant of the room, it was a blonde girl with the body of a machine; wrapped up in the blanket.

"Aigis…" Shinji sighed, slowly closing the door behind him, Koromaru walked over and climbed onto the bed next to Aigis, letting out a quiet whine as he curled up beside her.

"Shinjiro-san..I…" Aigis muttered "Koromaru-san is upset…he misses our leader, as do I."

Shinjiro walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, acknowledging the facts he had been trying to avoid, needing to believe that she would pull through. She was a miracle worker, they had all seen that with their own eyes. But it had been a month and the doctors could not tell them what was wrong with her, only that she was unlikely to ever wake up. Their leader, Minako Arisato, the girl who saved the world from Nyx and the fall was gone. Stuck in a coma in the hospital with no sign of improvement in the last month.

Shinjiro turned to look at the mechanical maiden laying broken behind him. It was crazy how human she had become in such a short time. Unable to think of anything he could say that would make it justified, he patted Koromaru and rose from the bed.

"We're going for a walk, would you like to join us Aigis?" Shinjiro asked softly.

"That would..be nice...how are you today, Shinjiro-san?" she muttered, slowly composing herself

"Same as always, just trying to make the most of it..."

Aigis paused, Shinjiro knew what she wanted to ask; it was about time someone brought it up.

"Your persona... Has the Kirijo group found out why you are no longer able to wield it?" she asked cautiously.

"Ha, the short answer is no." Shinjiro laughed "They have their theories, some think it was due to the drugs I took to supress it over the years, and others think it was because I lost the resolve in my heart. Tsk, what bullshit... Whatever the reason, Castor was gone when I woke up and I haven't been able to summon him again in all their tests"

"I am so sorry Shinjiro-san, it must be so difficult for you"

Shinji smiled, Castor's disappearance was a blessing in disguise in some respects. The power he had lost control of all those years ago which had resulted in the death of a civilian woman. Ken's mother. Shinjiro sighed, thinking back to the previous October when Ken had planned to enact his revenge. The hatred in his eyes, followed soon after by regret as Shinjiro faded from consciousness after being shot by Takaya. He remembered laying there on that cold floor surrounded by his friends crying in disbelief. Minako…He remembered her hugging his body as he slipped away. He told her not to cry, it was better this way, the image of her hanging her head as he closed his eyes. He stopped. They were now at the shrine, he realised they had barely spoke the entire way. Koromaru ran ahead as usual, happy to be back at his old home.

"The sun rise will start in 2 minutes and 37.8 seconds." Aigis stated while making her way to the offertory box.

The shrine was peaceful so early in the morning, the birds had started their morning greeting to the world, Aigis was spot on. The sunlight began to envelop everything it touched. The dew that covered the wooden fixtures and greenery reflected it, blinding everything in its path. Shinji proceeded to walk over to the bench and slumped down to embrace the warmth. He felt restless this morning and he knew why, none of this was right. It didn't make sense, any of it. She survived, she came out of that battle alive. What happened that took her away moments after everyone regained their memories? Shinji shook his head in anguish. Why was he still here? His recovery baffled doctors and the Kirijo group alike. Chidori was the only other case that they could use as a reference and they could barely come up with a comprehensible explanation for that. But their leader? Was the only option to just wait and hope another miracle happens? No wonder everyone kept their distance from each other. They had always had an answer to the problem, a way forward. They always had her. In her absence they had become like a herd with no shepard. The world was saved from the fall but the one person who made it happen was the very person who could not see the results. It was a bittersweet ending to their fight at best. Shinjiro looked up at the now clear sky and the perfectly tranquil world around him and shook his head.

"Aigis. Koromaru, Lets go, we'll grab some breakfast after we stop in at the hospital." Shinjiro called as he stood up, stretching his tired limbs.

He braced himself. It was time to say goodbye. It was time he accepted what he refused to accept. Minako was gone and the last thing she would want was for the people she loved and saved to go about their lives miserable and lost. As they made their way to Iwatodai station Shinjiro noticed a blue butterfly glide past, almost separate from the wind, its enchanting blue wings seemed to almost leave a sparkling trail behind it.

After arriving at the hospital the world seemed to close around Shinjiro, the way it does when you're deep in thought, it feels as if time has stopped around you as your mind struggles to keep up with the anxiety filling your head. They arrived at her room and his heart sank, Akihiko was asleep in the chair next to the bed. The two boys shared a bond that surpassed even family, yet since Shinjiro had woke up there was a barrier there that neither of them had wanted to cross. Shinjiro felt a wave of dread fill him as Akihiko stirred in his sleep. There were seconds left before Koromaru and Aigis made their presence known. The last thing Shinjiro thought would come between the two brothers would be a girl. Before that October night it was known to all of SEES that Minako and Shinjiro shared an intimate relationship. Shinji, just like Akihiko had never bothered with romance, never had the desire for a girlfriend, yet when she came along it all changed. Shinjiro realised she was something different almost instantly, she was naïve but wise, delicate yet so strong, she understood him in a way he didn't think possible and thanks to her, for the first time he understood what it meant to be optimistic about the previously impossible future.

A loud barking erupted in the room. Shijiro winced as Koromaru bounded over to Akihiko and jumped onto his lap startling him awake. Aigis peaked her head around the door with a concerned and almost guilty look on her face.

"I apologise Akihiko-san, when I told Koromaru that maybe you would be here and would probably join us on our day out he got very excited." Aigis asserted with her head hung.

Akihiko smiled, this was a rarity, No one had really spoke to him since graduation; he just spent his time here, barely leaving her side. Everyone was the same at first, but as time progressed it became harder. They couldn't do anything as they didn't know what had happened.

"Shinji..Aigis..I guess I fell asleep last night, I'll leave you guys to your visit." Akihiko yawned as he ruffled Koromaru's fur. As he began to rise Koromaru let out a low whine. You didn't need to be able to speak dog like Aigis to know that he was asking Akihiko to stay. Shinjiro sighed and almost glared at Akihiko. They were all hurting. She wouldn't have wanted them to be this way. As Akihiko made his apologises and excuses about being hungry Shinjiro shook his head. He positioned himself in front of the door way.

"Shinji…What is it?" Akihiko looked puzzled as he was now apparently forbidden to leave the room.

"Aki you're coming to Hagakure with us after we leave here. I'm not taking no for an answer so either wait in the hall or extend the visit until we're done." Shinjiro glared at him, challenging him to argue.

Akihiko raised his eyebrow as he adjusted his gloves with a sigh. He turned around and made his way back to the chair. He knew Shinjiro's tone well enough and that the request was non-negotiable.

Shinjiro lowered his defence and, with a glance at Aigis' very grateful face, made his way over to the bed. Every molecule in his body shivered as he looked at her, all prior convictions were irrelevant as he saw her face, perfect and content as it was the day she slipped away. He felt his heart rise to his throat as he leant down to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. It was instinct to him. He could feel Akihiko inhale deeply as a he did so. That was right. After Shinjiro was deemed to "never regain consciousness". Minako and Akihiko found comfort in each other, an already strong friendship developed into more. Shinjiro didn't blame either of them. How could he? He had created his own demise with no hope of recovery or returning. He wanted them both to find happiness. He just never thought it would be with each other. But as much as it ripped him apart. She was Akihiko's girl now.

"…sorry Aki, force of habit.." Shinjiro sighed as he turned to face his best friend.

Akihiko turned his head to Minako, he squeezed her hand as he got up to leave. He looked at Shinji and placed his hand on his shoulder as he made his way to the exit. Koromaru trotted after him.

"I think Hagakure has the early special on before 9am…We can make it if we're quick" Akihiko said boldly as he walked into the corridor.

Shinji gently squeezed her hand as he turned to leave. Aigis made her way to the bed, carefully she put her arms around her lifeless body and gently embraced their leader.

"Everyone misses you so much. Please come back to us soon." Aigis wimpered as she forced herself to pull away.

That evening as the four arrived home from their first enjoyable outing since graduation, the atmosphere at the dorm was tense. Yukari and Junpei shot up instantly from the sofas with a panicked look on their faces as the door opened. Ken ran downstairs frantically while Fuuka was encased by Juno doing a scan, Mitsuru could be heard shouting on the phone to a very unfortunate person on the other end.

"Well where is she?! Individuals who are in a coma for over a month with no signs of brain function don't simply get up and leave without a trace!" Mitsuru roared.

The four who had just entered all shot their eyes in Mitsuru's direction. Yukari approached them eyes wide with fear.

"Mitsuru got a call about half an hour ago, we don't know what's happened, Minako has disappeared. There's no camera footage, there's no witnesses. Fuuka can't sense her anywhere nearby! How could this happen?! I…we.." Yukari broke down in tears and fell to her knees…Aigis knelt down to console her while Ken had his spear and evoker ready, waiting for orders. Junpei started to head upstairs. Akihiko followed without a beat. They clearly had the same thought as Ken.

Shinjiro made his way to Mitsuru as she slammed the phone down. She ran her fingers through her hair and composed herself. Graceful as always. Shinjiro put his hand on her shoulder and asked what she had found out. Mitsuru explained that after she had visited a few hours previously with Ken and Yukari that a doctor from the Kirijo group had gone to do a weekly status report when he got off duty. Upon his arrival Minako was nowhere to be seen.

"He contacted me directly given my personal relationship to Arisato and the unusual circumstances leading to her condition...After researching the surveillance footage of her room and questioning workers who were present at his arrival, there was no explanation. The Kirijo group are currently looking into information on any other visitors other than ourselves since she was admitted. Yamagishi is unable to find any trace of her past the hospital." Mitsuru sighed.

"Other visitors? The only family she has are those distant relatives who paid for her school, they never even sent her a birthday card let alone visit her. Other than school friends, who would visit her?" He asked puzzled.

"There was one witness account. It was reported at the time but not investigated. It occurred very late in the night on the day she was admitted, no one else could account for him, and according to the witness, a janitor who was on duty that night; he hasn't been back since." Mitsuru paused. "The reliability of this statement is quite weak, the janitor has had previous disciplinary action taken against him for drinking whilst on duty. Coupled with the fact that the description of the man in question just seemed preposterous; it just was not worth the investigation. Though given the events of tonight, the group are looking for more information on this man. We have nothing else.." Mitsuru looked pained.

"What did this 'man' look like? How was the description preposterous? It doesn't sound like you to let something like that slide."

"…Apparently this individual was dressed in a bright blue suit..the type worn by elevator attendants. He had short silver/white hair with glowing, yellow eyes and very pale skin. He apparently appeared in the room, spoke a few words to her and then disappeared." She was right. It did sound preposterous. But Shinjiro thought he had seen this man before. He remembered a time when he was walking through Palownia Mall, before he had joined SEES, he noticed Minako with a man in blue by the fountain. Who was he? Had she mentioned him before?

"The Velvet Room…" Shinjiro whispered as he felt himself fade from consciousness. Mitsuru was shouting to him, attempting to catch him as he fell. He swore he saw the blue butterfly from earlier flutter past his eyes as he slipped away.


End file.
